Steve Jobs
Steve Jobs battled Bill Gates in Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates. Jobs left in the middle of the battle to "turn heaven a profit", which is a reference to his actual death, and HAL 9000 came in to challenge Bill Gates as a third-party rapper. He was portrayed by Nice Peter. Information on the rapper Steven Paul Jobs was born on February 24, 1955. He was a famous American businessman, designer, and inventor. He was adopted at birth, although he met his biological family when he became older. In 1976, he and two partners, including Steve Wozniak, formed Apple Computer in the wake of several unsuccessful attempts to present a prototype home computer to larger firms. At Apple, Jobs was the driving force behind microcomputers such as the Apple II and Macintosh families. He was Apple's CEO until the late 1980's, when his successor threw him out over a disagreement. During his forced hiatus, Jobs also was a co-founder and CEO of Pixar, previously known as the Graphics Group, and NeXT Inc. NeXT would be re-absorbed by Apple amid a string of so-so managers and sketchy product releases that left Apple in deep debt and desperate to pay them off by 1997. Jobs was absorbed as part of the acquisition, and would be voted in once more as Apple's CEO that year. During his second term, Jobs, along with his research team acquired from NeXT, oversaw several product launches that, in effect, helped Apple regain its footing and also to dominate markets outside of the PC market. In 1998, Jobs' Apple created the iMac, the industry's first affordable all-in-one consumer computer built for ease of use. 2001 saw the rise of the iTunes music service and the iPod as a mainstream portable digital media player. By 2006, Jobs began converting Apple hardware to use Intel components and would place Macs in direct competition with Windows clones. In 2007, he presented the all-in-one iPhone. Finally, in 2010, Jobs and Apple reimagined the tablet computer in the iPad. Each product launch would have Jobs delivering a keynote speech in the same black mock-turtleneck and jeans, and almost always with an extra surprise at the end that left attendees hungry for more, traits for which he became legendary. On October 5, 2011, Jobs died after a long battle against pancreatic cancer. Just days before his death, he conferred his duties as CEO upon Tim Cook, who had been the COO previously. ERBoH Bio up. I walk on stage dressed in my trademark black turtleneck and jeans. The crowd goes CRAZY. We're going to make some history together today. 1955 -- I was born and given up for adoption. Not long after, I founded a little company called Apple along with my high school friend Steve Wozniak. giant picture of a bearded man appears on the massive screen behind my head. Together we created one of the first personal computers -- the Apple II, and helped popularize the graphical user interface (GUI) with Macintosh computers. Although the board of my own company kicked me out in 1985, I returned victorious in 1996 and took control again. In my hiatus from Apple, I helped form a little company called Pixar and revolutionized the movie business. Back at Apple, I encouraged people to "Think Different" and invented the iPod and iTunes (revolutionizing the music industry), the iPhone (changing the way people interact with the internet and each other), the iPad (allowing people to play tiny video games while on the toilet) and continued to popularize Mac computers. You MIGHT have seen my "I'm a Mac" commercials. I'm being sarcastic, of course you did. Some people think that my great strength was as a marketer, and well, I did have a way of creating and promoting products that just got people excited. I made Apple one of the world's most profitable companies and continued working up until the day before I passed away from Pancreatic Cancer -- the one PC I couldn't beat. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' Let me just step right in. I got things to invent! I'm an innovator, baby; change the world! Fortune 500 'fore you kissed a girl! I'm a pimp; you're a nerd. I'm slick; you're cheesy! Beating you is Apple II easy! I make the products that the artist chooses, And the GUI that Melinda uses. I need to bring up some basic shit. Why'd you name your company after your dick? 'Verse 2:' A man uses the machines you build to sit down and pay his taxes. A man uses the machines I build to listen to the Beatles while he relaxes! 'Verse 3:' Ooo, everybody knows Windows bit off Apple! 'Verse 4:' All the people with the power to create use an Apple! 'Verse 5:' You know I bet they made this beat on an Apple. 'Verse 6:' You will never, ever catch a virus on an Apple! 'Verse 7:' Let's talk about doctors. I've seen a few, 'Cause I got a PC, but it wasn't from you. I built a legacy, son. You could never stop it. Now, excuse me while I turn heaven a profit… Scrapped lyrics Let me just step right in, I got shit to invent. ---- I need to bring up some basic shit, yo, Why'd you name your company after your dick, bro? ---- Walked into the record industry and killed it. Fired from my own company, rebuilt it. (or instead) Every design I made, I killed it Every company, I thought "I'll build it" ---- My legacy will never fall, But the PC got to me after all… Trivia *He is the only main rapper not to be announced at the beginning of the battle nor have a title card, as he interrupted the announcer on the "VS" screen. *Peter got his hair cut very short while portraying Jobs and had to wear a hat on his head for a short period of time until his hair grew back. *He is the second rapper to die in-battle, after Billy Mays, and preceding Adolf Hitler. **Out of all of the rappers to die in-battle, he is the only rapper to do so peacefully. ***Billy Mays had a heart attack. ***The Tenth Doctor got shot by a Dalek. ***Adolf Hitler shot Boba Fett, and then got sliced in two by Darth Vader. ***Romeo & Juliet each committed suicide, and Bonnie & Clyde were shot on sight out of nowhere. *He is the first rapper to have an unexpected leave in a battle and have the first verse. *He is the first person to not be replaced by someone on his side when he dies. *He, along with Vince Offer and The Doctor are the only people to respond to the announcer. **Coincidentally, all are portrayed by Nice Peter, who is also the announcer. *He and Bill Gates currently have the most verses, as they both have seven. Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates Category:Nice Peter